


Hightower Has SPD, The Gay Romance Story

by MissAndry



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndry/pseuds/MissAndry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hightower is a sensitive guy, physically. And rutting up against Conway was a terrible mistake he never made. Trapped under a reception desk hiding from the Po-Po leads to unfortunate boners leads to opening up their hearts leads to rutting on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hightower Has SPD, The Gay Romance Story

Taking Conway under his wing was the worst idea Highway had ever succumbed to. And months ago he had launched himself full-body at Conway, who was holding a gun and all, and taken them both down several stories along with a ton of glass. And that wasn't as terrible a decision as partnering up with Conway. It wasn't that Conway wasn't a great asset-- he was disturbingly great actually, Hightower kind of hated it when Conway saved his behind or made convoluted yet brilliant circuitry where Hightower would have solved his problem with a jump-kick. 

Yeah no, the problem was that he was festering a huge crush on the twerp. Partly for the same reasons he hated him. Mostly because getting to know him he felt like he knew him their whole lives. It wasn't difficult to see they had similar interests, similar fields of work, similar tastes in pants. But the problematic part was that he found Conway incredibly attractive and it was starting to grate on him. It wasn't anything as stupid as getting distracted by his features, he could perfectly well infiltrate a building AND admire Conway's fresh stubble or his strong hands grasping a window ledge or whatnot. It was that he himself was a bit. Sensitive. 

It's easy enough to sneak around when you're alone because you can fit yourself into all sorts of hiding places, but when you're dealing with two people the same copier machine has just that much less surface area to fit yourself behind. So often it ended up that they were in close quarters, fitting themselves together however they could to stay out of sight. 

Hightower sighed internally, feeling embarrassed just thinking retrospectively about all the times he'd been jammed in a closet with Conway and had to pretend his heart thumping was just from adrenaline. The time Conway had inquired if he was alright when he'd noticed Hightower turning visibly flushed when Conway was crouched over him, the innocent dolt thinking he had a fever. The worst one was probably just in Gessler's office and Conway stormed out in anger, insisting on tugging Hightower along by the hand, and Gessler had gotten a glimpse of his crooked face at the feeling of Conway's strong grip. He had known Gessler for a long time and they were on "teasing Hightower incessantly about it" levels of good terms. Yeah, it was just impossible to stay looking cool around Conway. Still, he had a lot of fun working with Conway and of course, all those moments didn't feel bad per se. The problem was mostly just that he felt really awkward about it. And vulnerable. He hated feeling vulnerable. 

The elevator dinged open and Hightower motioned Conway out. The room they had arrived was a large foyer, with a reception desk and not too much else. In here they would probably find something that would tell them what floor and room they wanted to be on to find their mark. Silently they went on, Conway moving around checking all the entrances and exits and vulnerable points. Hightower took the desk, to find what they were after. 

The soft noise of gloved fingers tapping together pulled Hightower's attention to a door Conway had just closed. Conway made the motion that signaled someone was out there. Hightower just nodded at him. It was fine as long as nothing alerted them. He continued to rummage. Garbage, garbage, garbage. Empty. Drawer. He opened a drawer on the desk and his heart sank when he saw the latch of a pressure detector spring up. Whoops. 

The alarms went off for the foyer and Conway jolted, swinging around to look at Hightower make apologetic faces and then swinging back to see the guard through the keyhole. She was getting up. Conway reacted quickly, running around to the desk Hightower stood by and pushing his partner under it. He then squeezed himself under as well. Hightower squirmed, realizing Conway intended to just lay on top of him to fit them both. Not that there was another option besides launching themselves out the windows, but he whacked Conway's arm and forcefully pointed above their heads to make Conway look at the big red "OFF" button planted under the desk. A satisfying look of horror came over him but they were pretty much committed to this hiding spot now. 

The guard's footsteps thumped closer to them and this time Hightower couldn't actually tell if his heart was thumping because Conway was lying on top of him or the guard was clearly coming towards them. The suspense hung, their being caught seemingly imminent. Until a set of painted fingers curled around the desk's side. The guard had reached over the desk to reach the alarm ending button instead of walking around it. Both of them looked at each-other as if to say "bless this idiot". The guard moved away but she didn't leave, she seemed to be looking around for the cause of the disturbance. Whatever the case, she was taking too long. 

Hightower whispered into Conway's ear, "Lift your hips Richard." Conway made a puzzled face at him but Hightower gave him an impatient flick on the arm and soon Conway was using his arms to push his back against the desk's underside. Hightower felt a wave of relief from getting just a couple inches of space. But Conway was struggling too much to maintain his position and just collapsed back on him after not long at all. 

Conway hissed, "I can't hold it. It's fine. We're not gonna get cooties." Hightower just muffled his groan of despair and deigned to suffer in silence until the guard gave up. But the guard continued to aimlessly wander around. Hightower found himself able to account for what everything digging into him was. Every shape pressed into his person-- buttons, folds of fabric, the curve of Conway's belly. He could smell that old coat, and hear it shift against his newer leathery one. It was all a bit overwhelming, too much Conway from too many directions. 

And ooh Jesus Mary Joseph there it was, the thing he feared most, rising up against his trousers conspicuously. He scrunched his eyes closed and tried not to breathe too much lest his body rise and fall against Conway in a telling way. But his heart stopped when he heard a gasp come out of Conway. He didn't want to open his eyes to see what the cause was. But a light passed by his face and he relented to find that Conway was only perturbed by the passing beam of the cop's flashlight. He breathed a big sigh of relief, forgetting why he was holding it in the first place. And Conway's face fell instantly. Then Hightower's face fell. And then they were looking awkwardly into each-other's peepers, with Conway finally grasping the situation. 

They helplessly looked away after far too long and Hightower found his body calming down, but only under the crushing embarrassment. They continued to wait until finally the guard left her incredibly ineffectual patrol. Conway rolled off of Hightower and let him free. It didn't make him feel any less like he was under pressure but it didn't hurt. As he got to his feet Conway picked a paper off the table and prodded one of the rooms shown on the map he had found. Hightower appreciated that he got right back to work instead of being reasonably concerned. But he wished Conway had looked him in the eye again the same way he usually did. 

They completed their mission, Conway turned in the data to Gessler over his PDA. Hightower drove towards their apartments. He almost wanted to stay in silence the whole way but he knew Conway wasn't big on silent drives. So he expected Conway to approach talking about something or another, but he wasn't sure how to handle it if the mishap came up. And he didn't know how to handle it when Conway started on it on his own. 

"So what was that nonsense in the reception, Towers? Jesus, I didn't know you popped boners during missions." 

"I don't... 'pop boners' during /every/ mission," Hightower grumbled. "Only ones where you straddle me." 

"Oh what, this is my fault? For not being prepared for espionage boners? For your espionage fetish?" 

"I don't have an espionage fetish." 

"Getting caught fetish." 

"No." 

"Reception desk underside fetish." 

"I swear it was just a normal boner." 

"AHA so getting a boner during a mission is normal for you eh." 

"If anyone ever offers me a contract to remove your tongue I will do it in a heartbeat." 

"Well you're gonna have to tell me about your fetish eventually 'cause I can't go on contracts with you not knowing when you're going to go all kinky on me." 

Hightower took a deep, stilling breath. "I don't have a fetish. I was just. Uncomfortable with you laying on top of me." That didn't lower Conway's eyebrow any but he hummed and turned to look out of the passenger window. Hightower knew he shouldn't word vomit but he felt like he was going to invite all kinds of worse trouble if Conway misunderstood than if he understood the truth. "Sorry, you're a decent looking guy and I'm just really sensitive, I wasn't thinking anything particularly perverse so just. Chill." 

"Did you just say I'm handsome?" 

"I shan't repeat myself." 

Conway smirked goofily. He was clearly enjoying this more than Hightower was. But a few moments ticked by without him opening his mouth and when Hightower got the chance to look away from the road into the reflection in Conway's window he saw an more serious, thoughtful look to him. He didn't pry. He just kept them en route and let Conway have his thoughts. Silence didn't break until they were in the elevator , leaning against opposite sides of the metal box. Conway was looking out from just under the brim of his hat and Hightower just smiled meekly at him until Conway broke the peace. 

"Hey, Towers. Can I. Uh. Kiss you?" Conway swallowed and gazed earnestly at Hightower. Surprised, Hightower blanked out in a rare moment of suspended ability to think coherently. 

"You what." 

"That's a no?" 

Hightower warily shook his head. This had to be a horrible joke. Conway wasn't THAT insensitive (on purpose) as to fool around with someone's feelings like that. But it wasn't. Not a joke. Conway took his permission and made good on it, removing his own hat to sidle up to Hightower. Hightower felt his entire skin crawl when Conway's dry lips pressed against his. And then detached and returned. Small pecks tweened with Conway turning his head just a little each time like he was testing for the best way to fit them together. He rested on one and closed his eyes and pressed their chests together for comfort. In parting he lowered away, leaving his tip-toed stance, and his face looked goofy again with a lopsided smile and glazed eyes. Truly twitterpated. 

"You're a big goofball," Hightower snarked, trying to pretend he didn't see himself turning red in the elevator mirror. 

"Yeah," Conway agreed dazedly, "I'm okay with that. Come over to my apartment?" 

"Are you shitting me?" 

"Not shitting you dude." 

"Like, come over, come over?" 

"I just smooched you I think we've established the context of the coming." 

Taking Conway under his wing was the best idea Highway had ever succumbed to. 

"No espionage kinks in my pad though." 

Taking Conway under his wing was a mixed bag. 

Conway proceeded to pull a few more trite kisses out of Hightower until the elevator dinged and he could lead his charge into the small, crappy apartment. Conway turned around, making steps blind and backwards through his home while he addressed his beau. 

"So you find me attractive, right?" 

"Shant repeat myself." 

"Yeah alright well tell me something new. Tell me what you like." 

Hightower scoffed at this asinine call to be pandered to. "Is this necessary?" 

"It helps. Come on, I'll take off a bit of clothing for every single thing you can say." He pinched the brim of his hat and wiggled it suggestively. Hightower couldn't help but think the whole charade was a teensie bit cute so he let it go on. 

"I guess I like your stupid sense of humor," he shrugged. Conway scoffed and pulled off a single glove and chucked it at Hightower's feet. "Okay fine I like your work. I'm impressed by how you use the circuitmagig." Another glove landed in front of him. "I like... I like when you reach out for me, grabbing my hands and my coat. That stupid way you like to communicate everything with the most movement possible." Hat. "I like how fierce you look when you're upset with Gessler." Coat thrown over the couch. "And... I like when we're uncomfortably close and your presence is just overwhelming, like earlier today. I also hate it, for obvious reasons, but..." 

Conway interrupted him with a kiss, during which he lifted away Hightower's hat. "I was hoping you'd just say I had a nice butt. Not pour your heart out." 

"Oh. Your butt is ok. I like your hands more though." 

"That's weirdly sweet." 

"Do I get any of these cheesy confessions?" 

"I like how freakin cool you look when you're hurdling through glass." 

That was good enough for Hightower. 

Conway finally stopped messing with Hightower, tugged off his coat and hat and pulled him into the bedroom, falling on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders dramatically. That was how he got in his comfort zone, acting like a fool to ward off suspicion that he would be nervous at all. Hightower had had enough time with him to figure out when he was being normal goofy and intentionally over-the-top goofy. So he came over and pushed Conway down by his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. At this Conway shied a bit. 

"Hey, you don't have to force yourself to play games with me. You've been playing cool since the elevator but you were looking pretty serious in the car." 

Conway softened up and huffed. "You've been thinking about me for a while, right? That's the impression I got." 

"I've been thinking about you way more than I thought I would three months ago. When I planned to leave you dead." 

"Yeah well, same. I didn't know how to approach it but then you did a great job opening the conversation with your dick, so..." Hightower grunted and Conway laughed. "Yeah, even though I took the initiative I guess I am nervous as hell. Probably not as nervous as you were earlier though so, I was trying to help you chill out by making it less obvious." 

"It didn't work. I wasn't nervous anyway I was embarrassed. And you're acting embarrassing now. So you've fucked up. Now just act natural already." 

Hightower plummeted into Conway and slipped his arms under him to hug him. It was better than under the desk because for one he wasn't being crushed by Conway and for two Conway made gestures back, crossing his arms over Hightower's back. They sat comfortably like that for a bit, which Hightower was thankful for as a chance to get accustomed to the feeling of Conway without the coat, the gloves, the barriers. 

"You weren't joking about being sensitive, huh?" Conway thumbed Hightower's neck and watched him churn slightly. "Christ, did you get a stiffy when I bent over you that one time in the--" 

"No," Hightower interrupted, "It's never been that bad until you stuffed me under a reception desk and straddled me full-body. Still uncomfortable but never that far." 

"What about when you straddled me though?" 

"When was that?" 

"When you tried to kill me." 

"Oh. Um." 

"Oh my god." 

"I didn't answer yet." 

"You didn't immediately say no." 

Hightower shut him up with a fresh kiss. The first one he started on his own, he was highly aware. He broke out of it to watch Conway immediately warp into a grin. 

"Which did you prefer? Straddling me or me straddling you?" 

Hightower tsked at Conway's motor mouth and responded by simply flipping them both over as an answer. Conway's mouth tugged into a smile. That stupid adorable smile. From that stupid incessantly flapping mouth. That he just wanted to crush into his and make it useful. Conway was getting the picture and unbuttoned Hightower's pants unceremoniously. His dick shifted out of its prison and Conway gave it a small rub up it's length on his way to get through Hightower's briefs. Hightower's shoulders tensed for a moment. 

"Jeez I'm really gonna have to take things slowly with you, huh? It's not normal to get that twitchy." 

He left the elastic alone and gave things another chance with the briefs still on. Hightower simmered down and eventually he relaxed and could enjoy the sight of Conway, in his socks and pants, completely engaged with the act of pushing around the grey cloth with his thumb. He's seemed to have gotten lost in the activity, doing it half mindlessly and half completely engrossed. Hightower broke his nirvana and beckoned him to lay down together side by side. 

"Get your pants off so we can at least kinda pretend we're doing this together." Conway obliged and Hightower mimicked him from just before but Conway batted him off. 

"Sorry Towers, I'm not a delicate flower babe like you, you're gonna have to touch the dong." 

"I'm not emotionally prepared for tha-- whoa okay that is a bare penis. That isn't mine. Wow." Hightower swallowed a bucket of saliva and looked Conway in the face. "I massively misunderstood. When you said we would eat cock I thought we were having chicken dinner." 

"You don't have to put it near your mouth, dude. Unless you wanna." 

Hightower shook his head and conceded to grabbing Conway's dick and tugging on it. There wasn't much of a learning curve to it, he knew how to handle one, but he wasn't prepared on paper for Conway to start humming noises of appreciation. Finally he stopped feeling so vulnerable with that notice of mutual reliance. If he wanted to slap Conway's tit and run right now he definitely could. That thought gave him confidence. 

Conway wrapped his arm over Hightower's and they were able to look at each-other while they both led one-another's pleasure. Eventually Conway slipped his hand inside Hightower's briefs and caused him to curl in on their circle, gasping short gasps while his head clouded over. 

"Hey, Towers, I'm gonna do something I think you'll like alright?" Conway pushed Hightower's shoulder gently to get him on his back again and sat on top of him. He laid down on his again, like back in the foyer under the desk, except this round Conway was wearing socks and naught else and Hightower wasn't trying at all to hide that he was aroused. Highway's chest fit into Conway's slightly cushier one and they could feel their hearts going. Conway slid his body up Hightower's, their erections sliding past each-other and pushing into their pelvis. Hightower was overwhelmed by all the information flooding into him. Drowned in Conway. Conway flesh, Conway smells. Conway's stupid satisfied grin. Conway's strong hands groping his butt cheeks as he moved Hightower's hips to his convenience. 

"Richard... being your partner was the best worst idea I ever succumbed to," he said, with the words hardly squeezing through his throat. 

"Trying to make you cum, here. Please don't get distracted." 

Hightower pushed Conway over and, at his own pace, thrust against him a few times until he had made Conway's wish come true. Conway took it upon himself to rub his own orgasm out while he kissed Hightower's face. 

"Alright, sweet. Take thirty for the refractory period and we'll have a go at penetration." 

"Not unless you're hiding a bucket of lube we're not." 

"..." 

"Shut up you do not have a bucket of lube. You do. Okay. We're still not."


End file.
